Benutzer:Kinira
Kinira Pantarei (oder einfach nur Kinira) ist eine Mitarbeiterin im Pfotenballenklub. Schaut auch mal auf meiner Tipp und Merkseite vorbei, falls ihr mal nicht weiter wisst (Allerdings habe ich dort nur Tipps für Arte-Seiten und für ein paar Spiele). Frühe Jahre Am historischen Tag des 19. Novembers 2004 kam das erste Tales of-Spiel in die Läden. Kinira wusste allerdings nichts davon und hat erst gut sechs Jahre später die erste Erfahrung mit der Reihe gemacht. Damals kaufte sie sich Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World, weil sie es günstig in einem Laden gesehen hat. Sie mochte das Spiel sehr und spielte es mehrere Male durch. So gut ein halbes Jahr später holte sie sich Tales of the Abyss. Doch sie verstand kaum ein Wort, da es komplett auf englisch war. Im Jahre 2013 bekam sie auf eigenen Wunsch hin eine X-Box 360 und Tales of Vesperia, sowie ein Game Cube Kontroller und Tales of Symphonia. Beide Spiele gehören zu ihren absoluten Favoriten und sie kennt die zwei Welten sehr gut. Ein Jahr später bekam sie noch eine Sonic Playstation 3 und Tales of Graces f, Tales of Xillia und dessen Nachfolger und Tales of Symphonia (Chronicles). Außerdem versuchte sie sich erneut an Tales of the Abyss, was sie jetzt besser verstand. Erst im Jahr 2015 kam sie zum Pfotenballenklub, nachdem sie sich einige Artes-Informationen aus dem Internet holen wollte und weil sie gerne mit anderen Tales of-Begeisterte "unterhalten" wollte. Gegenwart Kinira ist eine fleißige Mitarbeiterin und macht kaum noch Fehler. Sie kümmert sich besonders gerne um Artes, um die Trivias und um Arte-Seiten der Gegner. Ihre Spezialität sind Artes und es ist auch ihr größtes Einsatzgebiet. Nachdem sie dem Wikia beigetreten war, kaufte sie sich noch Tales of the World: Radiant Mythology, Tales of VS. und Tales of Phantasia: Narikiri Dungeon X. Am 16. Oktober 2015 kaufte sie sich Tales of Zestiria. Persönlichkeit Kinira ist ein großer Fan der Tales of-Reihe und hat schon viele Titel durchgespielt. Anders als bei anderen Spielen, kann sich ihre Begeisterrung selbst nach langem Spielen noch halten. Außerdem übermitteln die Spiele immer eine Botschaft. thumb|left|150pxthumb|right|230px Außerdem mag sie die Charkaterdesigns in den Originalen, allerdings die der Spin-Offs nicht sehr gerne, da die meist zu deformiert wirken. Viele Desings passen auch zu dem Charakter des Protagonisten/Antagonisten, allerdings kann man es auch mit dem Design übertreiben, wie bei Lloyd Irving zum Beispiel. Sie findet ihn als viel zu auffällig gestaltet (Laut Yuri in einer Preoder-DVD von Tales of Phantasia: Narikiri Dungeon X: "So viel Rot tut in den Augen weh."). Sie achtet auch auf die Antagonisten. Zum einem, weil sie fast immer ein besseres Design erhalten (z.B. Mithos oder auch Van), zum anderen, weil die Antagonisten an ihren eigenen Idealen glauben und versuchen auf ihren Weg die Welt zu retten. Es geschiet nicht selten, dass Kinira einen Antagonisten so sehr mag, dass sie sich wünscht, dass dieser auch ein spielbarer Charakter sein könnte. Sie findet besonders Yuan, Dhaos, Duke oder auch Sync haben ein guten Spielbaren-Charakter-Potenzial. Allerdings mag sie es überhaupt nicht, wenn der Antagonist und der Endboss beim ersten Treffen klar zu erkennen sind, weil dadurch der Spielspaß stark eingeschränkt wird. Als normale Mitarbeiterin hat Kinira wenig Rechte, im Vergleich zu Combatir oder Vanyar, den zwei Admins, im Wikia. Trotzdem kann sie Artikel erstellen, diese auch bearbeiten und Kategorien und Bilder hinzufügen oder entfernen. Neben der Tales of-Reihe mag Kinira auch besonders die Spielreihen von Nintendo: z.B. Pokémon und Professor Layton. Sie ist außerdem eine begeisterte Keyboarderin und erhofft sich in naher Zukunft auch die Lieder der Reihe spielen zu können (wenn sie die passenden Noten finden würde). Kinira liest außerdem gerne noch Mangas und schaut sich Animes, wie z.B. Madoka Magica oder Romeo x Juliet, an. Trivia *Kinira kann die Grand Fonic Hymn auf Keyboard und Querflöte spielen. *Aktuell arbeitet die Mitarbeiterin an einer Fan-Fiction von Anna und Kratos. Kiniras Lieblingsspiele |-|1; Symphonia= Lieblingsfiguren Lloyd Irving | Colette Brunel | Kratos Aurion | Yuan Ka-Fai Wenn mich jemand fragen würde, welches RPG ich am liebsten habe, würde ich zweifelsohne Tales of Symphonia oder Vesperia (Allerdings zeige ich hier nur Symphonia auf) nennen. Es ist zwar mein drittes Tales of-Spiel, doch ich kenne es in-und auswendig. Kein anderes Spiel der Reihe habe ich so oft durchgespielt (ca. 13 Mal, wenn ich richtig gezählt habe). Die Geschichte ist erstaunlich und lässt viel Platz für eigene Fantasien. Es gibt immer wieder Überraschungsmomente und Situationen, die ich persönlich als sehr realistisch empfinde. Die Story zieht sich sehr lang, doch das ist bei Weitem besser als mit Gald-Schulden das Spiel unnötig zu verlängern (Wie es in Xillia 2 der Fall ist). Ich habe allerdings stark zu bemängeln, dass Lloyd immer wieder im Vordergrund steht oder geschoben wird und man kaum einen Blick auf die anderen Charakteren bekommt. Niedere Antagonisten nerven mich auch stark. Ich würde gerne etwas über die fünf Großfürsten erfahren. Die Geschichte schwächelt allerdings ab einem bestimmten Zeitpunkt und wird dann sehr an den Haaren herbeigezogen. Außerdem muss ich das Design der Charaktere stark bemängeln. Besonders bei Lloyd hätte ich mir schlichtere Kleidung gewünscht. Aber auch Presea und Genis haben ein durch und durch schlechtes Design erhalten. Im Nachfolger wirken sie stark deformiert. Aber es gibt ja wenigstens auch ein paar Augenschmäuse. Yuan, Colette, Mithos (beide Formen) und die fünf Großfürsten haben von allen Charakteren die besten Designs. Die Städte sind sehr schön gemacht und dessen Hintergrundmusik gefällt mir auch sehr. Außerdem mag ich besonders die Kampfmusik. Meine Lieblingsstücke sind Beat the Angel, The End of a Thought und Fatalize. Im Grunde genommen glänzt Tales of Symphonia eigentlich mit sehr guten Musikstücken. Trotzdem ist dieses Spiel, das beste was ich je gespielt habe. |-|1; Vesperia= Lieblingsfiguren Yuri Lowell | Rita Mordio | Judith | Duke Pantarei Tales of Vesperia legt ein Meilenstein in der Geschichte von der Tales of-Reihe ein. Kein anderes Spiel hat so eine gute und überlegte Geschichte wie Tales of Vesperia. Es gehört zusammen mit Symphonia zu meinen absoluten Lieblingsspielen. Die Geschichte ist sehr überzeugend und lässt in keinsterweise an das Handeln der Protagonisten zweifeln. Außerdem weiß man wirklich zunächst nicht, wo die Geschichte einmal hingehen wird (Selbst nachdem Estelle wieder zurückgeholt wurde.). Der Zusammenhalt der Gruppe ist immer wieder beeindruckend. Aber auch der Protagonist (Yuri) hält sich die meiste Zeit im Hintergrund und macht hin und wieder ein paar dreckige Taten. Bis auf Karol und Raven haben mich alle spielbaren Charaktere überzeugt. Besonders das Ende vom Spiel ist episch und verleiht mir eine Gänsehaut. Das Design der Charaktere unterstreicht den Charakter aller. Die dunklen Farben von Yuri und Estelles helle schließen sich wie Tag und Nacht. Dukes außergewöhnliche Kleidung verleiht ihm etwas Mysteriöses. Die Städte sind auch sehr schön anzusehen, besonders mag ich Nordopolica und Aurnion. Besonderen Lob erhält das Kolluseums und die Bonusdungeon. Das Kolluseum ist, neben dem aus Xillia und Xillia 2, das beste was ich je in der Reihe erlebt habe. Ich mag es, dass es kein Rundensystem gibt, wo man in jeder Runde eine bestimmmte Anzahl an Gegner besiegen muss, sondern, dass man viele Gegner auf einmal besigen muss und dazu noch ein Zeitlimit hat. Desweiteren sind die Cameo-Auftritte super (Ich wollte schon immer einmal gegen Dhaos und Shizel kämpfen). Die Bonusdungeon enthält sehr starke Gegner und das Bekämpfen von ihnen macht wirklich Spaß. |-|3; Xillia 2= Lieblingsfiguren Milla Maxwell | Milla (Splitterversion) | Leia Rolando | Gaius | Muzét | Chronos Die Geschichte ging mir zu stark auf das Erreichen des Zieles. Unnötigerweise ist der Schuldenabbau mehr als nervig und nur eine Verzögerung für das gesamte Spielgeschehen (Ich baue übgrigens die Schulden am liebsten mit dem Bekämpfen der Elite-Monster ab). Trotzdem mag ich es in verschiedene "Welten" hineinzusehen (Wahrscheinlich liegt es deswegen, warum dieses Spiel auf Platz 3 bei mir liegt) und ein Blick darauf zu bekommen, wie es wäre, wenn zum Beispiel Milla Jyde umgebracht hätte, als sie sechs war. Der stumme Charakter Ludger hat mich nicht gerade überzeugt. Und ich verstehe dessen Beliebtheit überhaupt nicht. Er muss in jeden Kapitel sein und ist zeitgleich auch viel zu überpowert mit dem Chromatus. Allerdings kann ich es auch nicht verstehen wie jemand wie Ludger schon alleine Gaius, Milla und Muzét beim schlechten Ende töten kann. Auf Beziehungen, außer der von Ludger und Elle und Elle und Milla (Splitterversion), wird gänzlich in der Haupthandlung verzichtet. Und leidergottes gibt die gesamte Gruppe mal wieder kein schönes Gesamtbild ab. (Dieses Problem hatte man ja schon im Vorgänger.) Das Design der Charaktere ist, wie in Xillia, sehr naturgetreu und leider für meine Bedürfnisse viel zu modern. Außerdem wirken die älteren spielbaren Charaktere und Gaius wie ganz normalen NPCs. Auch hier hätten wir leider mal wieder das typische Aushängeschild: Endboss (Ich spreche von Chronos; Glücklicherweise blieb Bisley bei mir fast bis zum Schluss als Endboss unbekannt). Allerdings mag ich es, dass die zwei Endbosse so unterschiedliche Meinungen haben. Es ist einfach mal was neues. |-|4; Abyss= Lieblingsfiguren Jade Curtiss | Ion | Sync Wegen der fehlenden Übersetzung ist das Spiel alles andere als einfach erzählt. Schon allein das Welt-Komplex mit Fonons verstand ich kaum. Trotzdem ist der Teil gut. Die vielen schwierigen Wörter helfen einen bei englisch und nirgendwo sonst sind die Antagonisten so gut eingearbeitet wie in diesem Spiel. Der Hauptcharakter Luke gefällt mir allerdings nicht besonders und man hätte ihn ruhig ersetzen können durch Guy (Wobei ich ihn nicht sonderlich mag.). Von den anderen Charakteren halte ich mehr oder weniger nicht viel. Einzig Jade, Ion und Sync haben mich überzeugt. Besonders Jade (Wobei ich sagen muss, dass er der einzigste alte Mann ist, der mir gut gefällt.) hat es mir angetan. Mich freut es auf jeden Fall, dass mein Lieblingsarte Judgment mal wieder einen Auftritt hat. Wenn ich schon davon spreche, die Grand Fonic Hymn ist einfach nur wunderschön. Schade, dass man sie nur ein einziges Mal komplett hören kann im Spiel. |-|5; Narikiri Dungeon X= Lieblingsfiguren Dio | Mell | Rondoline E. Effenberg | Amber Klein | Suzu Fujibayashi | Dhaos Bei einem japanischen Spiel versteht man eigentlich kaum etwas. Doch man konnte bei diesem Spiel deutlich erkennen worum es geht. Ich würde sagen, dass Tales of Phantasia: Narikiri Dungeon X ein Nachfolger von dem ersten Tales of-Spiel ist. Die Geschichte ist sehr einfach und es geht im Grunde genommen nur um zwei Kinder, alias Dio und Mell, die versuchen eine Stadt zu retten. Dabei begegnen sie alle spielbaren Charaktere aus Tales of Phantasia. Dio und Mell sind außerdem Narikiri-Kämpfer und können per Kostümwechsel unterschiedliche Kampffertigkeiten erlangen. Alles im allen finde ich den Kostümwechsel als eine gute Idee. Die Grafik ist sehr simpel, und doch haut es mich vom Hocker. Das Kampfsystem ist fast das gleiche wie in Phantasia. |-|6; Phantasia= Lieblingsfiguren Rondoline E. Effenberg | Amber Klein | Suzu Fujibayashi | Dhaos (Ich spiele die Cross-Edition, also mit Rondoline) Ich spiele das Spiel und obwohl es schon sehr alt ist, habe ich die Charaktere und die Geschichte sehr ins Herz geschlossen. Geistig gehe ich Tales of Symphonia durch und schaue überall hin, ob ich irgendetwas vergleichbares finde. Die Geschichte mit nur einem Hauptantagonist, der für alles zuständig war, finde ich als sehr angenehm. Bis zum Schluss kommt man nicht drauf, warum er diese Dinge tut. Die Grafik ist für ein so altes Spiel richtig gut. Allerdings nervt es mich, dass Mint nur heilen und unterstützen kann. Wenigstens ein Schlag-Artes oder ein Zauber, der Schaden zufügt... Trotzdem ist das Spiel sehr amüsant. |-|7; Zestiria= Lieblingsfiguren Lailah | Rose | Dezel | Zaveid Bei diesem Spiel hatte ich sehr große Erwartungen, die allerdings nicht gut erfüllt wurden. Besonders die umwerfende Grafik des Spieles und die Hintergrundmusik gefallen mir sehr. Allerdings gefällt es mir gar nicht, dass das Rumrennen in den Feldern meist zu Orientierungsverlust führt, wenn man die Karte nicht verwendet, und gleichzeitig auch noch viel zu groß sind, da fast rein gar nichts darin geschieht (Man verbringt die meiste Zeit damit im Feld hin und her zu rennen). Desweiteren ist die Geschichte recht schnöde und hat kaum bis keinerlei Überraschungsmomente. Ein weiterer mangelhafter Punkt ist, dass angesprochene Probleme überhaupt nicht weiter fortgesetzt wurden. Große Hintergründe der Seraphim, wie sie z.B. entstehen, sind auch ausgelassen worden. Das Kampfsystem ist auch nicht sehr gut (Abgesehen von der Armatisierung.), weil es kein festgelegtes Kampffeld mehr gibt. Un das Bekämpfen von großen Gegnern ist nur nervig und ziemlich zeitintensiv. Mir gefällt es außerdem nicht, dass die Antagonisten mal wieder klar zu erkennen sind (Ernsthaft! Bei Duke, Kratos oder auch Gaius war das nicht der Fall. Warum nicht gleich ein Schild, wo drauf steht "Antagonist" oder "Endboss", um den Hals hängen!). Ein besonderes Augemerk erhält die Musik, die das ganze Spiel begleitet und sogar besser ist als in Symphonia. Besonders die Themes von den Prüfungen sind sehr schön und treiben einen an die Ruinen weiter zu erforschen. Apropros Ruinen: Zum ersten Mal überhaupt in der gesamten Reihe habe ich richtig Spaß Ruinen zu erkunden. (Bei Xillia und dessen Nachfolger habe ich ehrlich gesagt die Ruinen aus längst vergangener Zeiten wirklich vermisst) |-|8; Graces f= Lieblingsfiguren Sophie | Pascal | Richard Eine nette Welt, die mir allerdings nicht so stark in den Kopf bleibt. Der Einstieg in den Prolog war recht überraschend und doch positiv, was sich auf die ersten Spielstunden ausgewirkt hat. Doch nach und nach habe ich das Gefühl, dass die Entwickler sich keine Mühe gegeben haben. Das weitere Spielgeschehen geht mir zu stark auf Freundschaft und die Geschichte ist zu langweilig gestaltet. Ein paar gute Szenen hätten besser und spannender gemacht werden können. Desweitern ist es mir zum ersten Mal passiert, dass ich mit dem Haupt-Hauptcharakter (Asbel) beim Kämpfen überhaupt nicht zurechtgekommen bin. Andauernd geht er bei mir K.O. und deshalb habe ich entweder Richard oder Hubert und im schlimmsten Fall, wenn beide nicht in der Gruppe waren, Pascal gesteuert (Wobei Pascals Kampfstil mir sehr gefällt). Wenigstens das Design aller ist sehr gut gelungen (Allerdings hätte ich Hubert einen anderen Namen und keine Brille verpasst.). Besonders bei Asbel und Richard erkennt man gutes Charakterdesign. |-|9; Dawn of the New World= Lieblingsfiguren Lloyd Irving | Colette Brunel | Yuan Ka-Fai Dieses Spiel ist mein erstes Tales of-Spiel überhaupt. Hätte man mich vor gut fünf Jahren gefragt, was mein Lieblingsspiel wäre, hätte ich dieses hier genannt. Doch nachdem ich andere gespielt habe, habe ich erst erkannt, dass es nicht sehr gut ist. Man muss schon den Vorgänger gespielt haben, um das ganze Geschehen zu verstehen. Die Geschichte ist recht interresant und lässt wieder einmal viel Platz für eigene Fantasien. Die Charakterdesings sind solala. Ein paar sehen richtig gut aus, andere wiederum richtig deformiert. Besonders das von Presea ist dermaßen deformiert, dass es in meinen Augen wehtut. Die neuen Charaktere sehen da viel besser aus. Wenn ich schon davon spreche, die neuen Charaktere sind alles andere als interessant. Emil wird zwar in der Geschichte immer überzeugender, allerdings wird er zu stark von Marta mit ihrer: "Du bist mein Prinz!" kaputt gemacht. Eine ruhigere und coole Charakterin hätte es besser getan, statt so ein quieckendes Mädchen, die alles andere als realistisch ist. |-|10; Radiant Mythology= Lieblingsfiguren Amber Klein | Rutee Katrea | Leon Magnus | Lloyd Irving | Kratos Aurion | Kanonno | Widdershin Da es ein Spin-Off ist erhält es eine andere Bewertung. Das ganze Schema von einer Welt, die die anderen Welten frisst, finde ich ziemlich gut. Allerdings ist das Kampfsystem alles andere als erfreulich. Man musse stehen um ein Objekt zu verwenden. Auch Befehle werden weitestgehend ignoriert. Und das Rekrutieren der Charaktere finde ich mehr als nervig. (Ich hätte gerne Kratos, Rutee und Leon in meinem Team um Widdershin zu besiegen. Allerdings kann man, soweit ich weiß, Kratos für diese Quest nicht rekrutieren. Mittlerweile habe ich es schon geschafft.) Das Jobsystem finde ich eigentlich eine gute Idee, allerdings hätte ich es etwas anderes organisiert. Während man normal als Charakter per Level-Up steigt, haben die Jobs eigene Level um lediglich Artes zu erlernen. Aber die mussten ja das beide zusammenpacken. Die Geschichte ist am Anfang sehr interresant, doch beim zweiten durchspielen merkt man erst, wie kurz sie eigentlich ist (Ich hoffe beim zweiten Teil ist das anders.). Schade finde ich es, dass man Kanonno nicht spielen kann, außerdem wünsche ich mir gerne mehr spielbare Charaktere (Würde gerne mal Harold Berselius oder Garr spielen.) |-|11; Xillia= Lieblingsfiguren Milla Maxwell | Leia Rolando | Gaius | Muzét Meine so negative Einstellung gegenüber diesem Teil liegt wahrscheinlich darin, dass ich das Manga schon gelesen habe, bevor ich überhaupt eine PS3 bekommen habe. Eine recht farblose Geschichte und noch dazu keine überzeugende Argumente von den Protagonisten. Das Spiel fällt sehr langweilig aus und kaum hatte ich einen Punkt erreicht, da wollte ich einfach nur aufhören und Symphonia, Vesperia oder Xillia 2 spielen. Die Handlung war sehr vorraussehbar (Wenigstens war der Endboss diesmal am Anfang nicht zu erkennen. Was ich eigentlich sehr mag). Ich würde das Spiel kein zweites Mal durchspielen. Ich konnte auch keinerlei Zusammenhänge zwischen den einzelnen Charakteren sehen, außer bei Jyde und Milla. Klartext: Die Gruppe hat kein schönes Gesamtbild und sind nur die quängelnden... (Man kann sich den Rest schon denken) Die Argumente von Maxwell oder Gaius sind eigentlich logischer und sie wollten jemanden auch beschützen. Mitunter ist Gaius der beste, wirklich der beste Antagonist, den ich je erlebt habe. Er kämpft einfach für sein Volk und wird leider deswegen von der mehr als unsympatischen Heldengruppe "bestraft" und vermöbelt. Der finale Kampf ist wenigstens auch mal was Neues. Zwei Gegner auf einmal. Wobei es mir nicht sehr gut gefällt, da sich der Kampf als sehr zeitintesiv erweist. |-|12; VS.= Lieblingsfiguren Amber Klein | Dhaos | Leon Magnus | Lloyd Irving | Colette Brunel | Kratos Aurion | Mao | Jade Curtiss | Yuri Lowell | Rita Mordio | Judith Was passiert, wenn man Super Smash Bros. und ein Tales of-Spiel kreuzt? Tales of VS. Das Experiment ist allerdings nicht sehr gut gelungen. (Das Spiel würde ich absolut nicht weiterempfehlen.) Ich habe mir das Spiel gekauft, weil ich unbedingt mal als Dhaos spielen wollte. Doch Tales of VS. hat einen dermassen kleinen Handlungsstrang, dass ich schon nach zwei Tagen durchgespielt habe. Im Grunde genommen ist das Spiel besser, wenn man in einem Beat'em-Up Wettbewerb antreten will. Es ist zwar schön und gut, dass man in unterschiedlichen Geschichten eintauchen kann, doch das Ende läuft immer nur auf das gleiche Ende hinaus. Die Grafik ist solala und das Kampfsystem haut mich auch nicht vom Hocker. Lieblinge |-|Colette Brunel= Es hat eigentlich mehrere Spieldurchläufe gebraucht, bis ich Colette mochte. Sie ist ein gutes Beispiel dafür, dass die Hauptcharakterinnen nicht immer überdimensionale Brüste haben sollten. Ich könnte mir Colette auch gar nicht mit Brüsten vorstellen. Colette ist außerdem sehr stark und jammert nie. Zwar ist es nicht gut, dass sie ihre Probleme ersteinmal für sich behält und erst erzählt, wenn es schon fast zu spät ist, doch sie tut alles damit ihre Freunde glücklich sind. hinzu kommt ihr unverschämtes Glück (außerhalb des Kampfes). Kaum macht sie etwas falsch, schon kommt etwas gutes hervor, z.B. als sie gestolpert ist und Sheena in ein Wartungsschacht fällt. Ihr Design unterstreicht ihre naive und unschuldige Art. Selbst im Nachfolger wirkt sie nicht alzu stark deformiert, wie bei anderen Charakteren, wie z.B. Presea oder Lloyd. Ich stecke sie gerne in das Maid-Kostüm, in das Bankett-Kostüm und in das Rita Mordio-Kostüm. Mich nervt es allerdings (Was eigentlich '''fast' bei jeder weiblichen Hauptcharakter passiert), dass sie andauernd gekidnappt bzw. entführt wird. Sie wird drei- bis viermal entführt ''(Das klassiche Entführer-Déjavú). Aber muss sie wirklich entführt werden? Und dann so oft? Trotzdem ist sie einer meiner absoluten Favoriten. |-|Yuan Ka-Fai= Okay, man fragt sich ehrlich gesagt, warum dieser zynische und fast kaltherzige Halbelf bei mir so beliebt ist. Ich fasse es Mal so. Ohne ihn würde eine gewisse Organisation schon lange bei ihrem Ziel angekommen sein. Seine Methoden sind zwar fragwürdig, allerdings ist er in Tales of Symphonia ein versteckter Held. Außerdem gehört der Kampf gegen ihn und Botta zu meinen absoluten Lieblingsbosskampf. Seine, in meinen Augen, viel zu kurzen Auftritte im Nachfolger sind meist zu wenig (maximal drei Mal). Er könnte ja im Kolluseum auftreten, als Überraschungsgegner. Sein Charakterdesign ist sehr gut gelungen und im Gegensatz zu den anderen wirklich ein Augenschmaus. Ansonsten gibt es neben ihm nur ein paar weitere gut Charakterdesigns im Spiel. Das Outfit im ersten Teil mag ich besonders. Es ist sehr einfallsreich und wirkt auch im Anime oder Manga überhaupt nicht deformiert. Das im zweiten Teil ist gut gelungen, zwar nich tso gut wie im ersten Teil. (Ehrlich gesagt, wäre es mir lieber gewesen, wenn alle älteren spielbaren Charaktere auch neue Outfits bekommen hätten.) Fazit: Er ist mein absoluter Lieblingscharakter und gehört außerdem zu meinen Lieblingsantagonisten. |-|Dhaos= Ich mag Dhaos mitunter, weil man, im Gegensatz zu anderen Endbossen, bis zum Schluss nichts über seine wahren Beweggründe erfährt. Er gibt sie ja auch erst nach dem letzten Kampf preis. Als einzigster Hauptantagonist im Spiel wurde er besonders gut eingearbeitet. Ich mag auch sein Charakterdesign sehr. Wobei viele Endbosse ein wirklich gelungenes Charakterdesign haben. Ich mag es auch, dass er stolz ist und sich nicht unterkriegen lässt. (Meiner Meinung nach, könnte man ruhig mal ein Spiel machen, wo er ein Protagonist ist.) Er versucht auch nicht nur seine Welt zu retten, sondern auch die Elementargeister aus Aseria und den Weltenbaum Yggdrasill. Seine Ziele zwei Welten das Mana zu bewahren ist wirklich ungewöhnlich für einen Antgonist. Es gibt da ja zig Endbosse, die die Welt in irgendeiner Art und Weise vernichten wollen (Beispiel: "Die Menschheit schädigt meinen Freund und lässt ihn leiden. Deshalb müssen die Menschen willenlos gemacht werden. Ihr einzigster Lebenszweck ist Mana zu produzieren." ~Chronos). |-|Yuri Lowell= Warum müssen die Protagonisten eigentlich immer glorreiche Helden sein, die niemanden opfern wollen? Bei Yuri ist das Wohl nicht der Fall. Kein anderer bringt mit Absicht so viele um, wie er. Ich mag seinen Charakter auch sehr gerne. Er hat einen sehr großen Gerechtigskeitsinn und scheut auch nicht Minderheiten zu beschützen. Außerdem gibt es am Anfang einer Geschichte keinen anderen Helden, der schon so einen stark ausgebildeten, erwachsenen Charakter besitzt. Sein Design unterstützt eigentlich auch seine Taten. Der typische Held ist er nicht und darum bekommt er auch schwarze Kleidung. Fazit: Er ist einer meiner Lieblingscharaktere in der ganzen Reihe. |-|Duke Pantarei= Bei ihm ist es nur teilweise wegen seines Charakters. Es gibt zig Endbosse, wo man gleich erkennt, dass er/sie der Endboss sein würde (Beste Beispiele: Yggdrasill, Dhaos, Chronos oder auch Heldalf). Bei Duke kam ich fast bis zum Schluss nicht drauf, dass er der Endboss sei (Ehrlich gesagt hätte ich eher Alexei als Enboss gedacht). Er, der sich immer im Hintergrund hielt und den Helden mehrfach geholfen hat, ist ein dermaßen überraschender Endboss, dass ich aus dem Staunen nicht mehr rauskam. Sein Design ist sehr mysteriös und gleichzeitig auch sehr erhaben. Sein Charakte ist ruhig und er versucht auch das Denken anderer verstehen, was ich besonders mag. Es gibt viele Endbosse, die nicht einmal ansatzweise das Handeln der Helden zu verstehen versuchen. Er sprengt halt mal die Normen der Endbosse und Antagonisten. Fazit: Er ist einer meiner Lieblingsantagonisten. (Das sieht man eigentlich schon an meinen Profil-Namen) |-|Jade Curtiss= Eigentlich mag ich keine alten Männer, wie z.B. Malik oder Rowen, doch er ist, im Gegensatz zu anderen alten Männern, anders. Es liegt an seinem Charakter, den ich mag. Er hat eine leicht sadistische Ader und versteht, wenn es ernst wird, auch Spaß. Dank der fehlenden Übersetzung im Spiel versteht man kaum ein Wort oder man muss es ca. zehnmal lesen, da er alles sehr kompliziert erklärt (Wenigstens hilft das bei Englisch). Sein Charakterdesign entspricht seinen Beruf als Oberster im Militär. Sehr elegante Kleidung gepaart mit seinen Humor, ein guter alter Mann halt. |-|Rondoline E. Effenberg= Tja, was macht eine Heldin hier, die nur in einem einzigen Spiel aufritt, noch dazu in einem Spin-Off, und keinen Cameo-Aufritt bekommt? Im Gegensatz zu gewissen anderen Personen im Spiel (Beispiel: Cress oder Chester) ist sie eine Optimistin. Ich finde es schade, dass sie nicht in der GBA-Fassung von Tales of Phantasia dabei ist (Sie ist nur in der Cross-Edition verfügbar). Jemand wie sie würde die Gruppe, bestehend aus maximal nur zwei Nahkämpfern, ungemein stärken. Schon alleine, weil sie der einzigste Misch-Typ im ganzen Spiel wäre. Und was erkennt man auch? Menschen in Aseria können durchaus Magie erlernen, wenn sie einen geeigneten Lehrer haben (Rondoline hatte Dhaos als Lehrer) und keine elfischen Vorfahren oder Aionis injiziert bekommen haben. Außerdem wäre sie, neben Cress, die einzigste, die ein Schwert führen kann. Der Charakterdesign ist ebenfalls sonderbar, im Gegensatz zu der gesamten anderen Crew. Sie ist eher freizügig gekleidet. (Anm.: Ein Bild seht ihr auf meinen Profil) Fazit: Ich mag sie besonders gerne und sie gehört zu meinen Lieblingscharas. |-|Pascal= Verrückte Wissenschaftlerin? Aber hallo! Sie ist das beste Beispiel, was aus einer toternsten Gruppe wird, wenn man jemanden witziges, in dem Fall Pascal, dort hineipackt. Würde mir jemand mit ihren Charakter in der Öffentlichkeit begegnen, würde ich sie nur als nervig empfinden. Doch in Tales of Graces f sorgt sie mitunter bei einer toternsten Heldengruppe immer für einen Lacher. Schon allein bei ihren ersten Aufritt habe ich mich zu Tode gelacht. Nicht zu vergessen ihren ersten Aufritt im Future-Teil des Spieles. Zitat: *Pascal: "Ihr habt mein Leben gerettet! Ihr seid der Hammer! Das muss gefeiert werden! Los, schmeißen wir eine Party!" *Malik: "Die Party muss erst mal warten." *Pascal: "Hm?" Ihr Design ist eher schlecht und ich habe schon bei Weitem besseres gesehen. Aber das macht ihren Kampfstil wieder wett (Ich meine, wer hat schon einmal jemanden gesehen, der so mit eine Stab kämpft?). Sie gehört definitiv zu meinen Lieblingswissenschafterinnen. |-|Milla (Splitterversion)= Sie und die Original-Milla zu vergleichen ist eine schlechte Sache. Sie ist anders und das finde ich gut an ihr. Sie ist nicht Milla Maxwell, sie ist einfach nur die Milla. Die Milla, die ich liebgewonnen habe (Ich mag auch Milla Maxwell. Sie gehört allerdings nicht zu meinen Lieblingen). Die Milla, die sich einfach nur wünscht zu leben, ohne dass andere sie als einen Ersatz oder Fake sehen. Ich mag auch ihr Design, wenn sie die normalen Kleidung trägt. Diese Kleidung ist nicht sehr freizügig wie die von Milla Maxwell (Ich nenne Milla Maxwell nicht Original). Ansonsten sieht sie aus wie Milla Maxwell, abgesehen von einer einzigen Locke. Außerdem mag ich ihre wilde Mähne. Mir gefällt auch ihre sture Art und dass sie sehr gut kochen kann. Die Beziehung zwischen ihr und Elle ist die einzigste Beziehung in der Haupthandlung, die mir persönlich wirklich gefällt. Sie ist der erste und bisher einzigste Charakter, der mir sehr ähnelt (Vielleicht liegt es deswegen, dass ich sie so sehr mag). Besonders ihr Tod fand ich traurig. Warum musste sie sich opfern, damit die echte Milla zurückkommt? Sie hätte das Leben verdient. Für andere ist sie nur Ersatz bis Milla Maxwell zurückkommt, aber für mich ist sie ein vollwärtiger Charakter, den man nicht ersetzen kann. |-|Rose= Und hier hätten wir mal wieder das typische Beispiel, dass der eigentliche Protagonist (Sorey) sich nicht als Protagonist eignet. Rose ist eine lockere Persönlichkeit und genau das mag ich an ihr sehr. Sie müsste die Hirtin sein und nicht Sorey (Obwohl ich ihn auch gerne mag). Sie ist gänzlich überzeugt von ihrem Handeln und deswegen droht ihr auch keine Gefahr der Bosheit anheimzufallen. Desweiteren mag ich die Beziehung zwichen ihr und Dezel. Wobei sie ruhig ihn etwas mehr ärgern könnte. Ihr Design ist das beste, was ich in den letzten erschienen Spielen gesehen habe. Es symbolisiert ihre Lockerheit und ihre positive Art. Außerdem packe ich sie auch gerne in das Outfit des Anführers der Verstreuten Knochen. |-|Dezel= Folgt... |-|Zaveid= Folgt...